2010-04-14
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Meshel Laurie, Rich Fulcher, Lara Mulcahy, Doc Neeson, Guests: Lara Mulcahy, Rich Fulcher, Doc Neeson, Meshel Laurie, The Perch Creek Family Jug Band The teams were Alan, Lara and Rich, and Myf, Doc and Meshel. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twelve (14/04/2010) On Spicks and Specks this week our special guests are The Angels' frontman Doc Neeson, Spicks favourite Meshel Laurie, Mama Mia's Lara Mulcahy and The Mighty Boosh's Rich Fulcher There is also a special performance from The Perch Creek Family Jug Band. For more information on the band [http://www.myspace.com/perchcreekfamilyjugband here]. Myf's Team For over 30 years Doc Neeson fronted the Australian rock juggernaut The Angels whose Face To Face album was the longest charting Australian album ever. By 1979 they were Australia's hottest live act, commanding respect from the world's hard rock royalty including Chuck Berry, David Bowie, AC/DC, Guns 'N' Roses, Motley Crue, Cheap Trick, Aerosmith and Keith Richards. In their stellar career Doc and The Angels produced 12 albums, all of which achieved either gold or multi-platinum record status. The single "Am I Ever Gonna See Your Face Again" became a national rock anthem and "The Mad Irishman" became an Australian icon. In 1999 a serious car accident forced Doc to stop performing with The Angels, after a blistering performance at his "Tour of Duty" concert in Dili, East Timor. Since then Doc and Angels' bass player Jim Hilbun formed "Red Phoenix" with guitarist David Lowy and recorded in The Bahamas with Sean Connery guesting on one track. He has also toured Australia with Countdown Spectacular 2, gig extensively and released an Acoustic Sessions album of Angels classics. for more information on Doc and The Angels click [http://www.theangels.com.au here]. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show 'A Shadow of My Former Self' at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. On top of her busy career, Meshel recently gave birth to beautiful twins; a boy Louis and a girl Dali. Alan's Team Lara Mulcahy is a graduate of the Western Australia Academy of the performing arts. She has gained wide recognition for her role as Rosie in the original Australian Cast and the London West End production of MAMMA MIA! For this Lara won the Green Room Award (featured actress) and was nominated for a Helpmann Award. Other theatre credits include Madame Thenardier in Les Miserables , Sweet Charity , Hobby in Teechers, Sally Brown in Snoopy The Musical, Cockatoo in The Adventures of Snugglepot and Cuddlepie , Jerry Springer The Opera and her critically acclaimed role of Agnes Gooch in Mame for The Production Company. On film Lara can be seen as Mome Fromage in Moulin Rouge and Natalie in Strictly Ballroom both directed by Baz Luhrmann, as well as featuring in Turning April and the opera/documentary The Eternity Man. Rich Fulcher is an American comedian, writer and improviser, dividing his time between Los Angeles and London. He is well known his role in the huge hit comedy series The Mighty Boosh as Bob Fossil and the BBC series Snuff Box. He can be seen at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival as self-professed rock and roll 'tour whore' Eleanor who recently appeared as Howard's lover in The Mighty Boosh. The woman who claimed to make Neil 'young' and put the 'wood' in Woodstock - tells all through poetry, song, dance and confessional monologues. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes